No Turning Back
by Chairman Meoww
Summary: The Clave's top agent, Jace Herondale, is assigned to acquire information about the Circle's evil plans, led my Valentine Morgenstern, by winning the heart of Valentine's beloved daughter, Clary Morgenstern, not knowing she is also an agent for her father's agency. What happens when their world turns upside down? AU/AH {CLACE,SIZZY,MALEC} Review!
1. Chapter 1

"You know, you don't have to do this" She knows he had made up his mind. There was no going back.

"You worry too much, Isabelle" He smirked. He knew what he was doing. They already warned him, but he wanted to prove them wrong. This is what he needed. He needed to prove himself to everyone that he was the best. The Best of the Best, That's what he thought.

"We are all just worried" She said "you don't have to do this to prove it to him"

"Oh, but I do" He said and closed the zipper of his bag. Everything he needed was to be transported to his 'Apartment' in New York. All he needed to carry was his bag filled with clothes and gadgets. He was about to walk out of the room when she grabbed his arm. He turned to her and saw her face, her eyes were soft it wasn't normal to see an Isabelle this sad, he thought.

"Just," she said to him "Don't get killed" and hugged him. She knew it was going to be hard without him. Their group of three wasn't going to like it was before. She had to be strong especially now that he wasn't their to piss her or Alec.

"Me, get killed? Who would be in their right mind to kill this gorgeous face?" And there it was again. His ego was probably bigger than his head by now, Isabelle thought.

"I'm serious" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was just kidding! Geez, can't you take a joke?" He said and smiled at her. At least he didn't comment again, She thought. His phone started to ring in his pocket, He took it out from his pocket and answered.

"Agent Herondale speaking" A few second passed "I'll be down there in five" He said and ended the call and placed his phone back in his pocket.

"I have to go," Jace said "They are waiting for me".

"Okay" Isabelle said and watched him leave. This was the last time she might even see her brother. She hoped that he would succeed in his mission and bring him back safe.

* * *

><p>"There you are" Her father said "I have been looking everywhere for you".<p>

"I was packing, Father" She said as she placed her clothes inside a luggage.

"I hope you don't abandon this mission, Clarissa" He said "This mission means everything to me".

She scoffed "Do I even have choice?" she mumbled not expecting her father to hear her, but he did. He lifted her chin up to see his black eyes that were hungry for power.

"What did you say?" He said in an almost like a whisper. She knew that if she made one wrong move she just might unleash hell.

"Nothing" She said and he dropped her chin.

"You might as well listen, Clarissa" He said "You are the last line of the Morgenstern blood, I have raised and taught you everything you needed to learn to survive this world and I will not accept you disrespecting me. I raised you to be more than that. Do you understand me?".

"Yes, Father," She replied "But why does it have to be me? Why can't Jonathon inherit the company? Why me?".

"Because your brother was a failure!" He yelled, "Your own brother was a humiliation to the Morgenstern Family. He is an embarrassment to the public. He failed to accomplish his mission and looked what it leads to. Clarissa, you are the last chance I have to save all of this, to save our name. Do not fail me" She shuddered at his last words. She didn't exactly know what happened between her father and brother, but now she knows.

"Yes, Father" She said. She heard someone knocking when her father went to fetch it.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Morgenstern" The man in a black suit said "The jet had just arrived" with that his Father smiled and thanked him for the information.

"It's here" He said, "Get your luggage" she did and was about to step outside the hotel room when her father stopped her.

"Your gadgets?" He asked.

"With me" She said and stepped outside. Finally, she was getting away from her somewhat sociopath father. Without him always breathing down hard on her neck, always watching her every move she felt free, but it won't last long. She didn't forget her mission, the whole reason why she is even going to New York in the first place. She was assigned by her father to infiltrate the enemy and her crazy father thought she was the right person. Right now, she just had to wait for instructions.

**Hi! I hoped you enjoyed reading it even though it was short. Just give me a quick review on whether or not I should continue this :) **


	2. Chapter 2

When the Clave told me I was going to live in an apartment I didn't think they meant penthouse by that. Well, I guess they didn't want me to be home sick. I continued exploring the whole place when I heard a "Ding" at the elevator. I walked quietly to the door and looked through the peephole. Alec. What the hell is he supposed to be doing here?!

I sighed and opened the door "Alec what the-"

"We've got a problem" He said. I ushered him to come in.

"What is it?"

"Agent E. Carstairs was abducted ten hours ago by Valentine's men"

"When was the last time they heard about her?"

"Four days ago, Carstairs was last heard when she got a lead on Valentine, The Clave has already sent agents to investigate. So far, they returned empty handed"

"No traces?"

"None. We searched Carstairs place already"

"And?"

"None also. No notes, no clues, the place looked like it was swept. It's like Valentine already knows our next move"

"I'm afraid so," I sighed "You should get going"

"I can't" He grinned. Something's off.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, since the devastating news about Carstairs, Mom sent me here. She said and I quote 'You're more safer with Jace' so until we know don't know what we are up against Isabelle and I will be with you on your mission" Alec said and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl that I had just set up a while ago.

"So where's Isabelle?"

"Oh, you know, Shopping and stuff" He said and wiped the apple with the hem of his shirt.

"Great. Not only will I have to keep my ass safe, yours and Isabelle's also" I groaned. This mission just got more complicated.

Alec scoffed "Like we need saving".

"By the way, where are your clothes and stuff?"

"Downstairs, Inside the car" He said and started munching.

"Did Maryse give you the girl's folder?" I asked. Surely, Maryse would give him to it.

"Yep, also with my stuff inside the car" He said.

"Well, since we have nothing else to worry about right now. Let's start making this dull penthouse into my very own bachelor's pad" I smirked and started to walk to the pile of boxes that were beside my door.

* * *

><p>"Hello, you must be Ms. Morgenstern. I am Grace Patch, your personal maid" A girl with black eyes and cooper brown hair approached me after I got outside of the Jet. I looked at her with confusion.<p>

"Mr. Morgenstern must have forgotten to tell you that he hired me for you" She added. Okay now I understand.

"So, um, do you know where we're staying?" I asked.

"Yes, the driver is waiting for us right now" She smiled. She looks kind, but I can't trust her that easily. Father must have hired her to monitor all my moves.

* * *

><p>"We're here, Ms. Morgenstern" She announced. I looked to my side of the car and I'm in awe. The house was modern and beautiful. It was smaller than my place back in LA, but it still looks marvelous. I was itching to sketch the house. The neighborhood seemed quiet and peaceful, one of the things I want for a neighborhood.<p>

"Ms. Morgenste-"

"Call me Clary, please" I said and gave her a smile. I felt uncomfortable when people call me 'Ms.' I want them to see me as a person that is equal to them.

"Okay, Ms.—Clary" She said. That's a good start. For now, I have a lot of decorating and organizing to do. I want this place to be like home.

"Say, do you know the nearest hardware here?" I turned to her. She looked confused.

"Yes, why is that?"

"Cause we'll be needing a lot of paint" I grinned.

**I'm thinking if I should even post the link of Jace and Clary's place. Sorry if it was short D: . Leave a review?**


	3. Chapter 3

"You expect me to live here?" Asked an angry Isabelle when she got to Jace's penthouse. By that time, the boys were half done with the whole place making it a bachelor's pad.

"Cool, right?" Alec said.

"The word 'cool' is not even close to what I want to say" Said Isabelle.

"Oh, Did you expect me to make my place all girly and pink? Cause if you were, sorry, but I don't think it matches me eyes" Jace said with sarcasm.

"I am not sleeping here" She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good, cause I also don't want you here in _my _penthouse while you spread all your girly germs" Jace said with disgust in the end, but Isabelle knew he was just pushing her buttons.

"Great, so now that it's settled. I'm going to Magnus'" She said and picked up her shopping bags that she had dropped when she first walked inside the penthouse.

"Wait What? Magnus is here?" Alec chased her sister before she got out of the door and blocked her way.

"Of course he is, but you wouldn't know that because you were too busy helping Blondielocks over there to notice that Magnus sent you two freaking messages. Now, excuse me" She said and Alec withdraw his arm to his side. He went to the kitchen to grab his phone that lay on the counter. He unlocked the screen and Isabelle was correct, Magnus did send him two messages.

"If that's all, I'm going. Oh, and I'm bringing the car keys with me" She said and left.

"So, I just heard this cool club that just opened. Want to go check it out?" Jace said while he grabbed his leather jacket that was hanging on the couch's arm.

"Sure" He said.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Maggie. You know, for letting me stay with you" Isabelle said when she picked Magnus up at some café.<p>

"You're always welcome to my house, Izzy" Said the tall Asian guy who had his hair sticking out from every direction with different glitter colors at the tip of each hair strand. **(I just felt the need to describe Magnus XD so don't mind me)**

"Oh, could we drop by the grocery? I ran out of milk for Chairman Meow"

"You brought Chairman Meow here?"

"Of course, why would leave him all alone back in San Francisco?" He asked, but Isabelle just replied by chuckling.

"How about I buy the milk since I also have some stuff to buy" Izzy suggested, well, more like stated. Magnus just gave a nod and started to play games on his phone.

Isabelle got out of the car and walked to the entrance. When she got there she took a look at the huge grocery store then proceeded to find where they put their carts. A while later, she was going aisle to aisle trying to find the milk brand Magnus had told her when she saw a little red headed girl trying to reach for the milk that was on top of the shelf.

"Need help?" She walked close to the girl. The girl turned to face her, but she wasn't actually a _little_ girl.

"Sure" The girl said, probably embarrassed. Isabelle grabbed the milk carton on the top shelf and gave it to her when she looked at the girl, face to face, she thought the girl looked quite familiar.

"Have we met? You seem familiar to me" Isabelle said.

"Thanks, um, I don't think so" The girl replied.

"Well, I'm Isabelle by the way" She said and offered her hand.

"Clary" The girl said and shook Isabelle's hand. Isabelle then noticed Clary's handbag, it was a _Louis Vuitton St Jacques_. This girl had a taste for handbags just like her, Isabelle thought.

"I love your handbag" Isabelle said and smiled. I bet she's a great friend to have, Isabelle thought.

"Thanks" Clary replied with a smile. She really looks familiar, Isabelle thought when her phone suddenly ringed. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and saw that Magnus was calling. She answered it and placed it beside her ear.

"_What's taking you so long? I'm dying here without WiFi" Magnus exclaimed._

"I can't find the stupid milk you said" Isabelle said.

"_Just go grab any milk carton there, Chairman Meow would still appreciate it" He said and then the line went dead. _

"Sorry, that was my friend" Isabelle said and smiled sheepishly.

"S'okay" She said "Well, I gotta go" when Isabelle grabbed her small arms and yanked her back. Clary looked at her confused.

"We should totally hang out, you have a good taste in handbags and I have a good taste in clothes. We'll make a perfect team!" She said and handed her phone to her "Punch in your numbers so I we can talk later"

"Sure" She said and did what she said.

"Nice meeting you, Clary" Isabelle said when she got her phone back and grabbed the milk carton.

"You too" Clary said and turned to the next aisle while Isabelle went to the counter and payed for her stuff.

She spotted Magnus outside the car when she walked outside of the grocery store.

"What are you doing outside?" She said and opened the trunk of the car, placing all she bought.

"I was dying from boredom inside" Magnus replied and went to his side of the car.

"Well, come on then" Isabelle said and got inside and started the car "I met a new friend and she has exquisite taste in handbags, we could use a friend like her" Isabelle smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I bet a lot of you guys are a bit confused on why Isabelle did not quickly recognized Clary, here are some of my answers to that:<strong>

**Alec and Isabelle didn't get a full view on Jace's assignment. **

**Isabelle is the only one who got to peek into Jace's assignment, but she was quick.**

**On Clary's folder, it wasn't written that she goes by 'Clary'.**

**I know, I know, that these answers are nonsense, but I might get a feeling that you readers might be confused so there it is^ Leave a Review? :'**


	4. Chapter 4

"_You better have a good explanation for interrupting my meeting." The man at the other line growled._

"Everything is going according to our plan." He smiled.

"_Is that so?" The man at the other line then sounded interested at what he said._

"Yes, phase one is already complete"

"_Good, keep an eye on them." He said, " I have already been failed once, I don't plan on receiving another failure again"._

He scoffed, "It's not my fault that your _son _betrayed you"

"_Watch it" The man hissed, "He may have failed me, but he's still my son"_

"Father's little minion, how cute"

"_He'll come around.. Eventually"_

"You mean, _if_ he ever comes around" He said,

"_For now, you'll take his place"_

"Music to my ears" He smiled

* * *

><p>"Clary, are you sure you do not want anything?" Grace asked Clary, again, before leaving. They had ran out of food just this afternoon so Grace had decided to do an early grocery for this week.<p>

"I'm good" Clary replied. She lay sprawled on the sofa while she changed the channels on the television. She was bored as ever today. She had run out of ideas to draw after sketching the house.

"Okay, I'll be back before dinner" Grace said and left.

"What to do?" Clary thought. Her phone then rang a couple of times before she answered.

"_Clary? It's Izzy" The girl said at the other line._

"Hey Iz"

"_Have any plans for tonight?"_

"Not really"

"_Fab, then you're coming with me"_

"Where are we-" Clary stopped when she heard the doorbell ringing. Odd, Grace shouldn't be back already. She went to the door and looked through the peephole. Camille. What is she doing here? Clary thought.

Clary opened the door "Hey, Clary" Camille said, "Valentine wanted this to be delivered to you" She handed a brown envelope. Files? She thought.

"What's in it?" She asked.

"I don't know, Valentine just ordered me to give it to you" Camille said.

"Oh, okay" She took it from Camille and opened the door more wider, "Come in"

"No need, I've got a hot date waiting for me" She winked at Clary, "Ciao!" and she left.

"M'kay" She replied closing the door and placing the envelope on the table then returning to her phone call.

"Iz?" She asked.

"_Yeah?"_

"Sorry, my friend just came by to drop something"

"_s'okay, anyways, Magnus and I are going out to party. Wanna join us?"_

Clary looked back at the envelope. I don't think it would hurt to party a little bit, she thought, "Sure"

"_Awesome! Meet you at your place by eleven" _

"Great" She said then ended the call. She looked at the wall clock. She had precisely four hours before Iz and Magnus arrive. Time to get ready, She thought.

"Guess what" Isabelle, Iz, or Izzy said.

"You found your Gucci handbag?" Magnus asked while he flipped the pages of a magazine he was reading.

"Sadly, no" She frowned then smiled again, "Clary's joining us"

"The more, the merrier!" Magnus cheered, "I invited your brother though"

"It's fine" She shrugged, "That means Jace is coming?"

"Honey, Jace always comes even if he isn't invited to" He said.

"Well, that Jackass better not steal Clary from me" She growled. Jace had quite a history with all of Isabelle's girl friends. She's determined to save Clary from his devilishly good looks and charm.

"Easy, tiger" Magnus said closing the magazine and placing it on the table in front of his leather sofa, "He hasn't even met the girl"

"I know, but I just don't want Clary to end up heart broken" She explained. Isabelle was afraid, afraid to lose her new friend instantly.

"Don't worry" Magnus comforted her, "with Clary's good looks, I bet he's going to be the one falling for her"

"Let's just hope that he doesn't try anything with her"

"Hush, we only have a couple of hours left to get ready. So we must not waste time" He said, "Onward to your closet!" He said as Isabelle laughed at her glittery friend.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going again?" Jace asked for the tenth time since they left his place.<p>

"I told you we're going to meet up with Magnus, Iz, and their friend at the club" Alec said. He was quite getting annoyed at Jace.

"Friend?" Jace asked, "You mean Iz's new found friend?"

"Yes, Iz's new found friend. Now shut up or I'll strap you in your seatbelt" Alec threatened earning a chuckle from Jace then met with silence.

"So, is her friend hot or-" Jace said until Alec interrupted him.

"Agh!" He groaned. Wishing Jace would just shut up.

**You guys won't believe me when I tell that I've been working on this since last month :/ It's quite hard trying to focus, but I've got something special in plan. You'll just have to wait and see, or is it read, oh what the heck XD Anyways, I'm still quite proud of this Chapter. I'll be answering reviews by the next update, I think.**

**Xx, ChairmanMeoww**


End file.
